


Hunted

by NukeRose



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Lyrics based on the show, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeRose/pseuds/NukeRose
Summary: Because this show has taken over my life, I wrote this... hope it's not too terrible.





	

One boy,  
Discarded like trash.  
Treated like a leper  
And like an outcast

Another boy,  
Locked down by fear.  
Scared of the truth.  
Scared that he's queer.

Thrown together.  
Right place,  
Wrong time.  
Triple homicide!

A fucking race,  
Against time,  
Run away  
And try to hide.

Gunshots ringing,  
Running far away.  
Stolen gun  
Thrown into water,  
Hope it's never found.

Hide it all away!  
In the darkness,  
Let it stay.

Hiding in the shadows,  
Hunted like rats.  
No loose ends!  
No witnesses!

Brought to the edge of sanity,  
By their bond forged in death.  
Loving and hating each other  
With each passing breath.

Fear too thick to sleep,  
Darkness setting in.  
Can't live without the other,  
Feelings locked within.

Chained gate busted,  
Love released.  
Hide together,  
Will the hunt cease?

Hide it all away!  
In the darkness,  
Let it stay.

Hiding in the shadows  
Hunted like rats.  
No loose ends!  
No witnesses!

Lucky shot,  
Thrown through the air.  
Life in limbo.  
It's not fair.

Secrets revealed.  
Truth comes out.

No place to run,  
No place to hide.  
The evil one,  
The inside man  
Is on their trail.  
Running far,  
Pray not to fail.

Torn from the shadows  
Caged like rats.  
No loose ends!  
No witnesses!

Captured,  
Taken away.  
Hope is gone,  
No more today.

Boys together,  
Pray for salvation.  
Bindings broke,  
Now run away!

Stay together!

Killer dead,  
Shot in head.  
Now boys can rest.  
Boys survived  
Fate defied  
Witness survived.

Darkness beat.  
They survived.  
Both boys live,  
And now they rise!

 


End file.
